[unreadable] This is a revised application for a training program in Endocrine, Metabolic, and Perinatal Basis of Chronic Kidney Disease to support 3 predoctoral trainees. The overall goal is to produce top quality independent investigators with a strong translational approach who can develop and sustain outstanding research programs. The training faculty consists of 23 mentors from 6 departments in the Colleges of Medicine, Pharmacy, and Veterinary Medicine. The faculty consists of basic scientists and clinician-scientists with a wide range of interests and expertise, much of which is focused on endocrine-cardiorenal interactions. The predoctoral trainees will be recruited and trained through the College of Medicine's Interdisciplinary Program in Biomedical Sciences (IDP). The pool of trainee grant eligible candidates from the entire US has averaged 170/year during the past 3 years with ~ 50/year entering the training program. These trainees enter with an average combined verbal plus quantitative GRE scores of ~1200-1250, and undergraduate GPAs of ~3.5. The IDP provides comprehensive lecture and laboratory courses as well as laboratory rotations and advanced course work in specialized disciplines. Subsequent training focuses on independent research in the laboratory of choice as well as supplemental training in development of communication skills and ethical aspects of research. A core curriculum for this training program has been designed with the intent of providing the students with the knowledge appropriate for researchers working on the endocrine, metabolic, and prenatal basis of chronic kidney disease. The predoctoral training usually takes ~ 5 years with the first year provided by the respective college, an average of 3-4 years support anticipated from the training grant and additional funds supplied by the mentors research grants. [unreadable] [unreadable]